A Different Point Of View
by La Belle Brunette
Summary: What if the roles where reversed? If Edward was a human and Bella was a vampire? If Edward smelled absolutley delicious, and Bella was inhumanly beautiful. Based on Twilight, but not following that same path.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Different Point Of View**_

**Hey, this is only my second fic, and I'm really not very good at this, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **

**This story is pretty much a reversal of roles, Edward is the Human and Bella is a Vampire, This chappy is about Edward.**

**EPOV**

"Oh man. Am I seriously doing this? Why would I move to a place that I have hated my whole entire life, just so my mother and her new boyfriend can be together and happy? Cuse I'm a self sacrificing idiot. Hey, let's look at the pros and cons here...1, I'll get to spend more time with my dad, you know, get that father/son relationship everyone is saying I'm missing out on. And I could try and learn to...gulp, fish. Ew. Okay, maybe I could just watch sports with Charlie...but really, who can understand what that man is saying. Crap, this is just turning into a cons list."

I was on the plane, headed to the place I detested most on the earth. Forks Washington. And I'm doing it all because I thought my mom needed to spend more time with her new boyfriend Phil. I was going to start high school with a bunch of people that have known each other since they were in diapers, and since their grandparents knew each other there will be so much history with everyone. They will all have inside jokes and cliques. The girls will be all tightknit and the boys will be competitive and manly. I was doomed.

When I arrived at the airport Charlie was there waiting for me. He was just as I remembered him, but with a couple more wrinkles. He had that weathered look about him, tanned and tough. He was wearing his red and black checkered shirt that he has a million pairs of and he was standing there, all awkward and shy. You couldn't help but love him. I walked over and he engulfed me in a giant bear hug. We parted and stood back to study each other.

"You grew" he accused. "And got even more handsome, you get that from your mother"

"Aww, Cha-Dad, I'm just the same as always, it's only been a couple of months since you last saw me." I said.

We walked to his cruiser and I reminded myself why I needed to get myself a car, what self respecting teenager could get driven to school in a police car? Charlie saw the expression on my face and said,

"I...well I kinda bought you something...kinda like a welcome-to-your-new-home-gift."

Seeing my expression of confusion he clarified.

"It's a car, Billy's old van, he's in a wheelchair now, so he has no need for it anymore, and Jacob, you remember Jacob right? He's Billy's son, you guys used to play together while Billy and I went fishing, anyways, Jacob wanted to fix up a new car, so I bought this one for you at a great price, so you can drive yourself to school, instead of having your old dad driving you to school everyday."

"Wow, thanks Dad, that's great, I was wondering how I was going to get a car in forks"

_Two hours of automobile discussions later..._

"Well, we're home. Go ahead upstairs and get settled in, I'll make dinner" said Charlie.

"Thanks Dad, I'll be down in a couple minutes." there's Charlie for you, doesn't hang around and ask awkward questions, just leaves you to it. I went upstairs into my room with my duffle bag and started to put everything into drawers. I sat on my single bed and regarded my new/old room. It hadn't changed much in the years that I had been away. It was still the faded yellow colour that my mother had painted it, I always thought it was to girly.

"EDWARD! Dinner's ready! Come and get it!"

Smells of pork chops and mashed potatoes had wafted up the stairs, and I realized how hungry I was. I went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Charlie and I ate in silence and after we were done I gathered the dishes and started to was them. Charlie offered to help, but I told him I could do it by myself so he went in to watch a game on t.v. As I washed the dished I started to think about what is going to happen in two days time. The most embarrassing moments of my life. Grade 10 in high school. In Forks. I only hope that I can do what I had perfected in my old school, just fade into the background and pretend I don't exist.


	2. i HATE typo's! gggrrrrr

**A/N thank you thank you thank you!! to all of you who have reviewed this story and who have put me on their alert list, it really gives me more reason to update sooner and make the chapters longer. **

**The next couple chapters will be in Edwards POV, Bella's POV will be introduced a little later on.**

_**A Different Point Of View**_

**EPOV**

The next day I spent unpacking and getting ready for Hell on Earth, A.K.A. Forks High. Charlie was trying to help me with everything, and he was being really exasperating, he kept trying to help me feel at home and settled down. But nothing could keep the anxiety away.

"Edward, do you need anything? Binders, paper, pens? Because if you do, I could run to the store and grab some. Oh! I could get you some of the white-out stuff…or those sticky papers with the funky colours! Really it's no problem at all." Offered Charlie.

"Ch-Dad, it's FINE. I have everything that I could possibly need. We went and bought all that stuff yesterday, remember? And anyways, shouldn't you be getting to work? It's already 8:30 and you're supposed to be at work by 8."

These days Charlie has been a little forgetful, in his excitement of me living with him again after all those years. I'm hoping that the novelty will wear off after a couple of days, after all this is the 2nd day of my arrival.

Charlie glanced up at the clock and muttered something under his breath.

"The boys won't mind if I'm a little late once in the 20 years that I have worked there."

Charlie chugged the rest of his coffee and grabbed his coat.

"Just you remember Edward, if there's anything that you would need today, don't hesitate to call the station. Just ask for Chief Swan, o.k.? Wait, are you sure that you're fine with being left all alone today? I mean this is your first day alone…maybe I should just call in sick. The guys can handle things without me for the day."

"Dad, I'll be fine on my own. I mean seriously it's a town of 1000 people, what could happen? I will probably just hang out around the house, organize everything once more for tomorrow, maybe go for a run around the block. You really don't need to stay home with me."

I couldn't have Charlie babysitting me all the time, I had to be independent. I mean seriously, I'm 15 now. I can stay home alone without supervision.

'I was really looking forward to exploring the block too. I hadn't been running in a long time, in Phoenix I was way to busy packing for the last final days to go running and yesterday Charlie wanted to get me all settled in.

Running is one of the things that I love to do. It helps me relax and think seriously about anything that was bothering me, and that was something I really needed right now.

"O.k. Edward, that makes sense. I'll be home around 8, so you'll have to fend for yourself for dinner"

That was another thing about Charlie. The only things he could cook were pork chops and mashed potatoes. It was a good thing that my mother couldn't cook either. I had to learn to fend for myself from a young age.

"That's fine dad, I'll make spaghetti tonight and I'll leave the rest in the fridge, so you can have it when you come home."

And with that, Charlie left for work. The house seemed really empty without anyone else, but that was fine. I went upstairs and started to organize all my school books. Everyone always used to make fun of me back when I was a kid because I just can't stand it when things aren't right. I think I have a touch of OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. For a guy, likening things perfect is a little odd, and no one would ever miss a chance to tell me so.

When I was done with that, I went downstairs and made myself two sandwiches. I gobbled the first one down and took me time with the second. I sat at the small kitchen table and looked around. The kitchen was the same faded yellow colour as my room. Before my mother and left, when her and Charlie where still married she painted the whole house bright colours, to make it look like the sun was always shinning. The cabinets were wooden and had small knobs as handles. The counters were white stone and the sink was a silvery gray colour.

My father hadn't changed one thing since we left and all of a sudden it hit me: my father was still in love with my mom. That's why he hadn't changed anything. I felt really sorry for Charlie right then. I also felt really glad that I had come to stay with him. He really looked like he needed family and company everyday. I mean, ya, he had all of his friends, but he didn't have anyone to care for him when he was sick, or just to talk to when he was lonely.

I went upstairs and changed into some shorts and a baggy shirt. I grabbed my stop watch from my bedside table and ran down the stairs. I found my best running shoes from the mat beside the door and set out.

As I ran, I began to think about tomorrow, and what would be the possibility that no one knew that I was coming. Slim to none.

So everyone would know who I was…do you think that they wouldn't care there was a new student? Nah, they would care. They all probably know I'm here. They will want to know all of the dirt, all of my history.

My mother leaving Charlie is still probably the biggest bit of gossip that this town has seen, and that was 14 years ago.

Crap, crap, crap.

Nothing I do will work. I can't _not_ go to school. And I can't just ignore everyone when they talk to me or they'll think I'm a big city snob. It would be nice to have some friends….maybe I'll just start talking to people…and then answer all their question as best I can. Then I'll find the people who don't really care very much about where I came from and all that and hang out with them.

_The next day…_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"Shut up let me sleeeeeeep. Oh crap! Today's the first day of scool!"

I leapt out of bed and landed face first on the floor. I jumped up and raced to my closet, only to remember that I had laid my clothes out over my chair that night.

In the mornings, I am very disoriented. I can't ever remember anything. And also I will yell at anything that wakes me up before 10, but even then your lucky if you get evil mutterings.

I quickly got up and put on my clothes. Nothing to prep, punk or emo. I was very neutral. I'll see what is accepted at Forks high before I unleash my crazy wardrobe on them. I'm a little bit of everything. It all depends on the day, or on how I feel. You see, on Wednesday's I am normally punk or prep because the week is half over. Mostly on Mondays and Tuesdays I am emo or gothic, because it's the beginning f the week. But for now, I will tone everything down a little, as to not scare all the small towners.

I went down to the kitchen and at a cereal bar for breakfast. I glanced at the clock and saw that I had 20 min to get to school. I ran out the door, almost forgetting to lock it and got into my truck. I put the key into the ignition and started it. It made a huge roar and I jumped about 40 feet into the air.

When I finally got into the school parking lot, no one was there. I parked in front of the office and went inside. The secretary gave me a calculating look and then said "You Edward Swan?"

"Yes, that would be me miss. Uumm…would you happen to have my schedule? And the time that school starts?"

"Well there darling, school starts at 9:10 and I'll just go and grab your schedule."

Her attitude changed dramatically towards me when I told her that I was Edward Swan. Apparently people have been waiting to see me, and she is glad that she was the first one in forks to get such a pleasure.

And uumm…WHAT?!?! 9:10?!? The pamphlet that I picked up on my run said that school started at 8:10. I got up an hour early because someone made a typo and they didn't bother to fix it?!

What a terrible start to a day that I'm anticipating to be the worst of my life. Great. Just perfect.


	3. Do I Smell?

Hey, thankz to everyone who reviewed, it's really awesome to read what you have to say. You guys are all so great. Woot woot! Ok, so this chappy will be the last one in Edwards POV and then Bella's POV will be introduced and we'll hear what she has to say.

**Disclaimer:: NOT MINE. Don't own it, wish I did… but I don't.**

**A Different Point of View**

So I waited. And waited. I waited for 45 minutes in my rusty old truck listening to music and looking at the map of the school. If you could call it a school, it was more like a cluster of buildings. The only reason that I knew the office was the office was because it was the first of the many hodgepodge kind of buildings. There where some buildings that looked like portables and others that looked like cottages, there where ones that were falling apart, and others that looked very new.

Watching the mist rise, and the thunder clouds come in, I glanced at the clock. It was about 8:45 and cars had started to roll into the parking lot. I got a lot of curious stares from the people in those cars and it wasn't because of this rusty, loud, fire engine red truck.

I got out of my car around 9 o'clock and looked around for my locker. It was number 306. It seemed as though there where only 400 or so lockers in the entire school. Well, there's a good point…only 400 people to hide from. Great.

When I got to my locker I saw that it was the one at the end of the line of lockers.

"Well, that's a good thing, there will only be one person beside me. I won't be pushed around by someone on each side." I thought thankfully.

I started to put my stuff into the locker when I sensed someone beside me. I looked around my door and saw the back of a girl; she had beautiful straight dark brown hair. She was a medium height, but perfectly proportioned.

It was like she sensed me; she turned around and looked at me with the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my entire life. She had perfect lips, red and full. Her nose was one of those cute button noses, but the most amazing thing about her was her were her gorgeous eyes.

They were a range of different browns. In the middle there was the darkest colour brown, almost a black it was so dark. The middle was a chocolate brown colour, and the edges were honey brown. They were the most unique eyes I have ever seen in my entire lifetime. 15 years to be exact, just in case you were wondering.

All of a sudden her face changed from a look of curiousness to a look of horrified realization. She turned and sprinted down the hallway. She went way to fast for someone of her size. In less than a second her beautiful frame was out of sight.

Everyone in the hall turned and stared at me.

"Umm….ok? Does anyone know what just happened? I just turned and looked at her…."

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's a little bit weird, if anyone even looks at her wrong she'll run off" Said this guy.

He looked ordinary, with his blond hair in neat little spikes and his blue eyes shining. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with the collar up, and kaki pants. He was such a prep it almost hurt to look at him.

"uh, thanks. And who would you be?"

"I'm Mike Newton. And you must be Edward Swan. We've heard all about you. But you don't look like a big city freak."

"Oh, thank you ever so much. I'm so glad I don't like a freak. So uh, what classes do you have first?"

This Mike Newton seems ok. He hasn't asked about my life very much and he seems like a nice person. But really, we'll HAVE to change his style. Seriously I hope other people aren't as preppy as he is.

"I have English, Gym and History before lunch, and then after lunch I have Biology and Spanish."

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had a couple classes with Mike.

"Well, I have History, Gym and Spanish before lunch, and then after lunch I have Biology and English. So we have Gym and Biology together."

"Ya, that'll be cool we'll school all the other guys in gym, you look built, and in biology we can like fool around or sleep or whatever."

I knew it. All the guys here are stupid and jocks. Just my luck, the one guy (probably) in this entire school that doesn't really care about anything to do with me, is the typical high school teenager.

"Uhhmm well I hate to break it to you Mike, but I'm really only good at running, and I'm one of those guys who likes bio. Sorry, but if you're expecting more than that from this 'big city guy' your going to be disappointed."

"oh…well that's ok I guess. We'll just have to do something else."

I defiantly wasn't expecting that.

"W...what? Sure, see you in Gym?"

"Ya, see you then. Bye Edward. Oh! And really, don't worry about Isabella, she's just like that."

So her name was Isabella then...a very beautiful name for a beautiful girl. If only knew why she ran from my right as soon as she saw me. Do I smell bad?** Ahahahaha I REALLY wanted to end it right there, but it's still to sort to end it so I didn't, just for all you lovely people.**

I finished up at my locker and went to go find my first class, History. I sat myself down in the middle of the class and waited.

Soon all the students were filing in and chose their seats. Everyone that came in stared at me for at least 10 seconds each. I finally said something to the 17th person to do this because I was so annoyed by it. She looked at me, scandalized, and sat down without another look.

The teacher walked in around five minutes before class was due to start. She sat down at her desk and looked out at us all.

The last of the stragglers walked in and sat down at the last seats in the back. Our teacher stood up and addressed the class.

"Hello all, now, this class can either be fun or very difficult. I- um, hello Miss Cullen"

At that moment an apparition had walked through the door. Isabella Cullen.

"Hello Miss Granfer, My schedule was changed at the last second, so I didn't know that I had this class until about 2 minutes ago. I'm so sorry that I'm late, and it will never happen again, I promise."

She had the most velvety voice I have ever heard. She was perfect in every way. She walked down the aisle towards the only empty seat, the one right next to me. She sat down and completely ignored me.

Throughout the entire class she didn't once look my way. She sat and took notes; it was as if I was completely invisible. She was tense the entire time. Whenever I would look over at her, her fists would be clenched, her jaw tight. It almost looked as if she wasn't even breathing.

When the bell rang Isabella got up and left the classroom before anyone else had left their seats.

Seriously, what is it about me that would make her hate me so much, I mean all I did at the lockers today was look at her for less than a second. I didn't even get a chance to say hello. Maybe that was it, I didn't say hello to her. I don't know…

All I know is that she absolutely loathes me, for no reason.

I left the History building and found my way into the gym building, which looked a lot like a store, one of those really old ones with the bricks and shingled roofs. I walked in and went into the boys change room.

I saw that I was one of the first people to get here, again. Mike was already changed; he walked over and showed me where to put my stuff and where to change. He kept up a steady stream of one sided conversation the whole time.

**Spanish, Lunch, Biology and English classes later….**

"God, that was a really great day eh Eddy?" asked Mike.

"Don't call me Eddy. And ya, today was alright." I replied.

Today really wasn't alright. Today sucked. Everyone in every single class ogled me the whole time, with the exception of Isabella, who looks as though she didn't care if I lived or died.

Everyone in all of my classes would crowd around my desk, wanting to know if I liked Forks and if I was having a good first day of school and even, from a couple of girls, if I had a girlfriend back home.

I found out that Isabella is in two of my classes, Spanish and Biology. She sits beside me in both classes and the whole time she looked as though she were about to murder someone.

I was so glad that the day was OVER.

"Do you think that if I just don't come to school ever again, and I did my schoolwork from home that the teachers won't care?" I asked Mike.

"Eddy, you have to come to school, did you see how much everyone liked you? Even the girls think you're hot. Jessica asked me if you had asked about her…I think she likes you. Even Angela seemed to think that you had dating potential. Your doing great for your first day here!"

"What did I say about calling me Eddy? And ya, so a couple of the girls here think I'm cute, the only reason for that is because I'm new. The novelty will wear off in a couple of weeks and I'll just be plain old Edward Swan. And no, you're wrong, not everyone here liked me. Isabella Cullen looked as though she were about to rip my head off in both of the classes that we have together."

I got into my truck and drove home. I went upstairs, put on the radio and fell asleep. It had been a loooong day.


	4. Cookies and Pancakes!

**Hey readers…sorry I havnt updated in like…forever. iv been really busy with all kinds of different stuff….camping grandma's house, hanging with my dad babysitting 24/7…lots-o-stuff. Anyways, iv tried to make Eddy-kins a bit more ****manly**** in this chappy. Tell me if it worked out or not.**

**Cookies and brownies and Pancakes to all those who reviewed. You pretty much ROCK.**

**Edward and everyone else is REALLY OOC. Just a warning.**

**Dis. DON'T OWN IT. Just would like to point that out.**

**A Different Point Of View**

"Edward!! Come and get it!" screamed Charlie up the stairs.

I groaned and looked up at the clock. It was already 6 o'clock; I had slept for 3 hours. Man was I tired. I went down the stairs and stood in front of Charlie.

"Why did we agree on Dad? We agreed that from now on, I cook all the meals. What have you done in my kitchen?"

"Well….I figured since it was your first day and all….well Edward, I did nothing in your kitchen. I ordered pizza. We'll watch the game and eat our pizza. I thought it would be good father/son bonding…. I hope you don't mind."

Charlie had the biggest smile on his face, and I couldn't help but feel really excited.

"Alright dad! This will be great….but can we watch the Manchester vs. London football game? It's supposed to be really good…I know American football is on, but I _really_ wanted to watch this soccer game. We could watch the other one after mine is finished."

I'm really into soccer, or as they say in England, Football. All of the England teams are the best, but I like Manchester and London the best, and I had been looking forward to this one for ages.

"Soccer?" Charlie asked with a smirk on his face.

"What kind of a man's game is soccer? Soccer is for girls."

"Aahhh dad, you've apparently never seen Man U up against London. It gets really dirty, there's at least 2 people kicked out from each team for fouls and too many yellow cards to count. Just give it a try dad."

"OK Edward, but this better be good, because I've been looking forward to the game all day. Come on, lets eat!"

------------------ Two Rough halves of Football Later…-------------------

"OK Edward. I eat my words. Soccer is defiantly a Man's game, and I will be watching a lot more of it from now on. Now sit up and pay attention because I'm going to introduce you to my personal favorite sport: American football.

Charlie had to explain all the rules to me, but by the end of the fourth quarter, I was a big football fan.

"Charlie, do you think you could teach me how to play? It looks kinda rough, but I think could handle it."

"Sure son. I would love to teach you football" said Charlie with a large sense of fatherly pride at introducing his son to something that he himself loves.

And with that, I took myself upstairs and turned on my old, slow, crappy, bad, horrible, evil computer. Can you tell that this evil contraption and I don't get along very well? When I used to live with my mother, Renée, we had a state of the art computer. I couldn't bring it with me to Charlie's house because Renée needed it. So here I am, stuck with this wicked computer.

I decided I would take a shower and do all my homework before I e-mailed Renée about my school, and new life here.

Once I was done that I sat on my bed and thought about the people I had met at school today.

There was Mike, who seemed a little overeager, but an all around nice guy. Maybe I could be a little nicer to him tomorrow…maybe he could help teach me football. That would be cool.

Then there was the mysterious Isabella, who ran from me at first sight, and acted like I had morally insulted her in bio by completely ignoring me.

What was it I had done that had offended her so much? I was just at my locker putting things away when she came up. So all I did was look around to see who was there, and she sprints away…really fast. Maybe she's on the track team? I dunno, anyways. Then in bio she acts like she wants to rip my head off.

Why is it that the beautiful ones are always the freaks?

At my old school I had never had any crushes or anything, but there was one really pretty girl who had a crush on me.

She was the most popular girl in school and she had, for some reason taken a liking to me. She asked me out a couple times, and when I said no, she went crazy. She started stalking me and phoning at the weirdest times. She would stay on the line. I finally got caller I.D. and I confronted her at school about it. She said she had no clue what I was taking about and asked me to stop stalking _her_! She finally moved away, but I still used to get the random phone call and I would see a flash of her fiery red hair out of the corner of my eyes. (**:o see anything there?)**

_**The Next Day…**_

I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff, and sprinted to my classroom.

"Hi Mister Anderson, I'm sorry I'm late, my alarm clock didn't go off." I quickly explained to my teacher. That morning I had woken up ten minutes before I had to be in class.

I went to my seat and found a folded note there. When the teacher wasn't looking I opened it up and read:

_Edward,_

_Sit with me and my friends at lunch. I need to tell you something._

_Mike._

I turned the note over and scrawled on the back:

_Ya, sure what do you want to talk to me about?_

I threw it at Mike and he opened it up and read it. He gave me a quick look and then wrote something underneath my writing.

_Not now. At lunch._

He threw it at me and I quickly looked to see what he had to say. I looked over at him and nodded. He caught my nod and gave one of his own.

I was really curious of what he and his friends wanted to say to me. I had heard some girls whispering the other day about how popular Mike was, and his crew of friends. I had felt honored that he had talked to me, but I had no clue what it was he needed to talk to me about.

At lunch I picked up my food and made my way over to Mike's table. He was sitting with a bunch of boys that I had seen around the school, a couple of them where even in some of my classes.

"Hey Mike, guys."

"Hello Edward" Mike said in a voice that made me think I was in for something big.

"What's up? What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked in an uncertain tone.

"Well Edward, we wish to make you one of our own. What I mean by this is you would get a jacket," he gestured around with his hand.

At that very moment I noticed that all the boys were wearing a type of high school sports jacket, but with one minor difference, there was a different type of symbol in the top right. Instead of a high school logo, these guys had a type of family crest on theirs.

"And you would get a place at this table, with me and my crew. You would also get a prime pick of all the hotties at this school, as well as in the La Push territories. You would get the status of a popular guy, and you would even get some niners to carry your books and stuff if you wanted."

I was wondering what the pile of books and sad little dejected niners were doing at the table next to us.

"The only thing you would have to do would be to join a sports team and pledge your allegiance to the Newton family crest."

I KNEW it was a family crest! Props for Edward! Chea! Oh-Mikes still talking-

"-you can do that Edward?"

"What, oh ya, that should be cool. I'm already planning of joining the running club, if you have one, and I was wondering if you guys could help me with some football stuff? Because it looks like a cool sport and I want to try it."

"Awesome, Edward. I'm the captain of the football team, so I could give you some pointers if you want. And the running club? That's a little girl-ish don't you think?"

Quickly! Think of a reason to not sound gay…uumm…..!

"Uh, ya it's a little girly…that's the whole point. _GIRL_y. All the girls are in that club. What better way to meet them?"

"Edward my man, I think you will fit in quite well here." Exclaimed Mike with pride.

_Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell us your opinion at:_

_PUCH THE PURPLE BUTTON DARNIT._

_Love you all x.o.x.o._

_P.S._

_Purple Button!!! Push It!!!!_


	5. Oh My Aching Back!

_Hey everyone. So this is the fifth chapter. Ya...that's about it. _

_So a lot of you where surprised about Edward wanting to join Mike's likkle club. Well you see he doesn't know the extent of Mike's jerky-ness. He just wants to fit in and be popular…to a certain degree. He doesn't know the plans Mike has for him. You see-. Oops. I almost gave something away. Teeheehee ___

_So uumm…review ok? The person who does the 25__th__ review will get the next chapter dedicated to them…and they will be my personal favorite until the next time!_

**A Different Point Of View**

"Edward my man, I think you will fit in quite well here." Exclaimed Mike with pride.

The next day I came to school and found that my usual parking spot had a sign beside it.

The sign read: Edward Swan's Parking spot. Trespasser's will be shot.

Ok…that's a little weird….I hope it's just a joke…

I backed in and went to find Mike to ask him about that weird sign.

I found him sitting outside with his little possy.

"Hey Mike, ummm there's a sign on my parking spot, I was wondering about-"

"Oh that" Mike interrupted.

"Do you like it? I thought the shot bit was going a bit far, but you know all these high school freaks, they'll take your parking spot as soon as your back is turned."

I wasn't so sure about that, because I had always parked there, no one had ever taken it from me….

"Anyways, we went to go get your jacket last night, so here it is. The material was flown in from Germany and was custom made to fit you."

Custom made?? Flown in??? How rich is this kid?? Seriously. Oh, listen Edward he's still talking!

"Hope you like it. It's mandatory that you wear it to any sporting event that you're not participating in, and when we get you a girlfriend she will wear it at all your games."

When WE get you a girlfriend? What is he talking about, none of the girls in school have even expressed any interest in me. And what is he thinking? Mandatory? Ya right.

"Now, about the football team. I already talked to Coach Wilson and he says you're on the team no problem. All we have to do is get you groomed and ready to play. Ever played before Swan?"

"B..but I never even tried out, how can I already be on the team?" Wow. Seems like Mike has some serious power in this school.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. It's all about who you know and the connections you have. Looks like we have A LOT to teach you. Well we'd better get started. You never answered my question. How much _do _you know about football?"

"Well…to tell you the truth…nothing. I just got into football a couple _nights_ go. I know absolutely nothing. At all. Zip. Nadda. Nofink."

"Are you serious?" Mike burst out laughing.

"Then we'd better skip all of today's classes cuse we need to get you in shape, and in the know."

"Skip the whole day?? Isn't that like… not allowed?"

"Edward, what have I told you? It's all about who you know. I'll clear it with the principal. Why? Do you _want_ to go to class?"

Well…a little bit. I wanted to see _her_ again…just once. She wasn't in school yesterday and I wanted to see her again. She probably won't want to see me though…oh! Say something, he asked me a question!

"Uhm, no! who would want to go to class? Seriously? Ew." Mike seemed pleased with my answer.

"Ya. Although, there are quite a few hott girls in our school. Like that Jessica? She is sexy. And Isabella Cullen and her sister Rosalie, now there's a couple babes."

I felt a sudden rush of jealousy when Mike said those things about Isabella. Only I could think those thoughts! She's mine! Oh-wait, what? She's not mine…she hates you Edward. NOT YOURS. Remember that. Not Yours. NOT. Ok. Alright we're good.

"Ya. They're pretty hott. So can we get to that football now?"

A few hours of grueling, exhausting, painful, aching football later…

"Everything huuuuurts Mike. Who knew football could be so….difficult. and _painful_? And I'm soo hungry. Let's go the caf and get some lunch. I really need food."

Ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!! I'm never playing football again. I'm going to escape Mike and his cronies and leave the country…Canada sounds nice…peaceful…football free.

As we walked into the caf I spotted Isabella. She was sitting with her family it seemed. The all had different features, like their hair colours where all different, Black, Blond, brown. Those colours seem so boring on most people. But this family wasn't most people. They were heart stoppingly, jaw dropping, pulse accelerating beautiful. They were the most attractive family I've ever seen.

They were all paired off as well. There was the blond, who was the most beautiful of them all…and that's saying something, who was with the hugest, most muscled guy I had ever seen. He was saying something to the other couple, a tiny, short haired, fairy-like girl and a blond, brooding writer type. And then there was Isabella, who was all on her own. But she seemed fine with it as she chatted to her family. So badly I wanted to be there beside her, to hold her, and bask in her beautiful glow.

"Edward? I was asking you something! Snap out of it, man!"

"What-Oh! Sorry. What was that?"

"Do you want a tuna or egg salad sandwich? I recommend the Egg salad, because the tuna is usually like 20 years past its expiration date."

He slid the egg salad on my plate totally not looking for an answer.

We paid and went to sit at 'Mike's table'. There were already a couple of girls there, totally ready to fawn over Mike and his amazing-ness.

The whole lunch Mike and co. flirted outrageously with the girls, while the giggled and played with their hair. I thought the whole thing was atrocious and spent my time staring at the amazing family of Cullens. No one noticed me, and none of them tried to include me in their conversations.

When the bell rang to return to class, Mike dragged me, against all protest's, outside again. We spent the rest of the day doing basic ball and tackling drills. By the end of the day, I had gotten used to all the drills and I was beginning to get good at them. I was also dead. I had bruises all over my body, and every single one of my muscles where screaming in protest of my every movement.

I climbed into my truck and drove slowly home. I opened the fridge and grabbed a cola. I then headed upstairs to crash on my bed. It was a good thing that I had no homework, because I was way too tired to even open a text book.

That night was the first of many that I would dream about the angelic figure that went to my school.

It was like I was in heaven. It was just me and her lying on a beautiful beach. She was sparkling like the vision she was. She was as cold as ice, but her smile could light up the coldest of nights. She was just so beautiful….


	6. Speak Of The Devil

_Ok, so we didn't get up to the 25 review, so I've decided that I'm not going to update again until I get at least 10 reviews on this chapter. That means all you anonymous people out there have to put something up. Really, you don't need to tell me advice on how to make the story better if you don't know, just say something along the lines of "Hey, I like your plot line, this is cool" cuse I need encouragement to write more, and better._

**A Different Point Of View**

**She was just so beautiful…**

When I woke up I was starving. I looked at the clock and saw that it was near 11 o'clock. I left my room and wandered downstairs, looking for Charlie. I found a note on the kitchen table that he was out at Billy Black's house, watching the game, and that he'd be back around 12:30.

I shrugged and looked in the fridge for something to eat. I decided that I couldn't make myself any proper diner, because it was too late and I was way too hungry to prepare something.

I scrounged around and found some leftover fish and chips. They looked alright, and didn't smell rotten so I ate them in about ten seconds flat. When I was done I looked around for something to do. Since I wasn't sleepy anymore, and I didn't have any homework because I had spent the day getting pounded on I had nothing really to do.

I turned on the television and saw that some lame vampire movie was on. Seriously, vampires? Couldn't they be more original? The vampire idea is so over used these days. Everyone knows there's no way vampires could ever exist, so why do they keep pushing the idea? I'll never know.

I sat there and watched the movie for a little while thinking about the mysterious Cullen family. Mike was talking about them while we were playing football. He was saying that they never talk to anyone else, and they always stick to themselves. He told me that they were all adopted, and how it was such a huge scandal because it seemed like 4 out of the 5 where dating. Each other. (Insert gasp here)

How come it is that they are all adopted, but they all have the same type of beauty? They all have that unattainable look about them, the "seen it all done it all" type of attitude.

I sat back and watched the movie contemplating the Cullen family. I wonder what their adoptive parents look like. They must be great people to adopt all those teenagers, especially ones that look like these guys do.

"Ding Dong Dong Ding"

That was the last thing I was expecting to hear. Who could be calling for Charlie so late at night? They couldn't be here for me, I don't yet know anyone.

I got up slowly and walked to the doorway. I reached for the knob and slowly opened the door. Out side was the last person on earth I was expecting.

(( **I was totally going to end it there, bit I would have gotten death threats lol ))**

Isabella Cullen? At my door? Not possible. But you know what they say, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. But Isabella is no devil. The exact opposite in fact.

"Um..mm.. hello, are you ok?" she said. The first words she ever spoke to me. The first impression. You can't take back a first impression. And now she thinks I'm a bumbling fool. Great. Just perfect.

"Hi! Um, to what do I owe this pleasure?" man, am I an idiot or what? I sound like I come from the early 19 hundreds. Stupid, stupid, stupid.!!

"Well, you weren't in bio today, and so I offered to bring you your homework when the teacher asked. No one else really knows you that well, but I am your partner so I figured we should get to know each other a bit better. Sound good?"

Isabella Cullen. Wants.To.Get.To.Know.ME.A.Little.Better. No freaking way.

"Sure that sounds awesome. Thanks for bringing my homework to me. Mike kidnapped me and tortured me all day."

"He _tortured_ you? How so?"

"Well, he made me play football all day. I'm just learning so I don't really know anything and he was teaching me. Which is pretty much like torture, I swear. So what did we do today in bio?"

This is SUPER weird. I still can't believe Isabella is standing outside of my house. RIGHT! She's still outside!

"Hey, where are my manners? Would you like to come inside?" I asked, finally. We have been talking for like 5 minutes outside my doorway.

"Sure that would be great, thanks. And today in bio we….."

The next day

I lay in bed listening to my radio alarm playing an offensively gushy love song while thinking about last night with Bella, which she has now given my the privilege of calling her, and what we did. We just talked and talked and talked.

When she noticed what I was watching she gave me the weirdest look in the world. But I turned off the t.v. and we got to talking. She explained to me what we had been doing in biology and how to do my homework. Then we just started talking about school and the people in it. I found out she doesn't talk to anyone at the school because of everyone's opinions about her. She knows how people perceive her, and she doesn't like it. So instead of trying to change their opinions she just sticks with her family. I never asked about the dating within the family thing, but it seemed clear enough that she had absolutely no problems with it.

Bella is very attached to her family, and loves them with all of her heart. She loves camping with her adoptive father and siblings, and she loves to take walks in the woods behind her house.

After an hour of talking she noticed the time and said that she should probably be getting home. I asked her if she needed a ride and she told me that I was nice, but she was fine.

After she left I realized that people are not always as they seem. Bella seemed cold and unforgiving, but instead she is kind and caring. She is smart and beautiful and perfect and and and and. I could go on and on about her redeeming qualities, but that would make me late for school.

RIGHT! School.

I leapt out of bed and scrambled for my clothes. I was determined to go to classes today, because I wanted to see, and talk to, Bella again.

I bolted some cereal, ran outside and jumped in my truck. I had my pedal to the metal all the way to school, but seeing as though my truck is about a million years old; I was still late for my period one class.

All throughout the periods before lunch I was on the lookout for Bella, but all I found was Mike. I swear to god he's stalking me. He is in every single on of my classes and he won't let me out of his sightline. I think he might have even changed into my bio class just to be near me. FREAK.

I really have to get rid of him. I mean, ya, he was nice, and accepted me for who I am but he WON'T LET GO. I've only known the guy for like 3 days and already I'm like his bff. Maybe he'll let go soon. I want to be his friend, but he's starting to freak me out a little bit.

**REVIEW DAMNIT.**


	7. you rock really

Ok. So I was wrong, there was a 25th review, so……

CONGRATULAITIONS TO Lunar magican!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You rock my socks. You rule. You're awesome. Love you!




	8. Mike's In Biiig Trouble

_Hey guys, so we got those 10 reviews pretty fast eh? Just goes to show that the more you review the more story you get. : ) So it's the same drill as before, after 15 reviews I'll update. That means all of you have to push that magic purply-blue ish button at the bottom of your story and write something. Thankz!_

**A Different Point of View**

**He's starting to freak me out a little bit…**

It was five minutes until the bell rang. I was in my last class until lunch break. I was so close to fooooood. I hadn't eaten anything substantial this morning, because I was in such a rush to get to school on time.

Then came the pounding on the door, that terrible pounding.It could only mean one thing. Mike was in big trouble.

Earlier on in class, Mike had received an urgent phone call from the office, telling him he was needed immediately in the principal's office. Mike was acting all cool about it, but I could tell he was really freaked out. Mike left the classroom and hadn't been back since.

And now he was pounding at the classroom door. So close to my opportunity to escape him and eat. Arg!

The teacher left her spot at the front of the classroom and stepped out the door to talk to Mike. I heard, and saw, Mike frantically imploring the teacher to let him talk to…guess who? Me. He looked really nervous and uptight. The teacher finally gave in, and she signaled me to go and talk to Mike.

"Edward! Edward, come here, I really need to tell you something."

Mike sounded really nervous, what could be his problem? He's normally all 'cool calm and collected'. In the small amount of time that I have known Mike he hasn't ever stepped out of his 'cool guy' attitude. Until now.

"Edward, I need to know that I can trust you. I need to know that you will stand by my side no matter what. Are you with me?"

"What is this about Mike? What have you done that needs me by your side?"

"I can't tell you anything Edward, until I am sure of your faithfulness to me and my family."

I swore that he could trust me, but I secretly had my fingers crossed behind my back. Good old childhood tricks, they always come in handy.

"So what is it that you needed to tell me Mike?"

"Edward, come here."

Mike led me to a staircase and sat me down.

"Edward, you are part of my possy, you are my family outside of my real family. You and me, we're tight. Even though you've only been here for about a week, I feel like we really understand each other. So what I'm about to tell you shouldn't come as much of a shock… well the first bit at least, the second part I can hardly believe myself."

Family? Tight? Understand each other? Wow. Mike really needs to learn how to read people a lot better then he does now. I can barely tolerate the guy. All his talk of hott girls and sports. Arg! It's like he doesn't think but for women and ESPN.

And what's all this talk about the first part and second part…hhmm…maybe he got got cheating on a test! That would be a Mike-type thing to do…or maybe be was doing drugs?

"Edward, I got Jessica… I got Jess pregnant. Our condom broke, and she's really late."

"Why are you telling me this Mike? That's not anything to be in trouble at scho-"

"I'm not finished my story Edward. Last night, when she told me she was pregnant and that it was my child…I went ballistic. I started to throw things. She told me about it in the kitchen. That was her first…and last mistake. When I found a knife on the counter I saw the perfect way to stop this whole mess before it even started. I stabbed her Edward. I stabbed her to death."

"You did WHAT?!? Mike how could you do such a terrible thing? And to the woman carrying your child? Mike! Oh My God. You are an idiot."

"I know Edward I know! But I need your help!"

"You need my help? To do what, exactly? Flee the country? Go into hiding? You can't exactly escape the consequences of your actions you know. You _killed _someone Mike. You killed your unborn _child. _I can't exactly help you."

"Edward! I need something from you, and you are refusing to help me? How dare you! After all I've done for you!"

"Mike, don't even try it. I didn't ask to be involved in your little group, I didn't ask to be put on the football team. You did all that for me. I never had to ask you for anything. Now leave me alone."

"Edward! You'll pay for this! I swear you'll pay!"

"Hear Mike, I'll do you this one last favour. I hear my dad coming down the hallway, maybe if you run fast enough you'll get to the forest before he catches you. Good luck!"

And with that, I walked away from Mike. Forever…. I hope.

I walked back into class and sat down. The teacher gave me a questioning look, but I ignored her. A couple seconds after I sat down, the bell for lunch rang. I gathered my stuff, and headed towards the caf. As I was walking I saw Mike being lead away by my dad and some other police officers.

"Serves him right." Said a voice so silky and smooth it could only belong to one person.

"Ya, it does. He told me what he did. He wanted me to help him escape justice."

"Bella, what are you doing for lunch today?"

I felt courage from our talk last night, and I really wanted to get to know Bella better. I decided I would ask her out, and see whether she returned the feelings.

"Lunch? Nothing, I normally just sit with my family for lunch. Why do you ask?"

"Well I wanted to maybe go across the street and have some lunch together? Would you like to come?"

"Edward, I would be very happy to come eat lunch with you."

I think I just asked Bella out. And I think she just said yes.

My life just got a whole lot more complicated.

**Hey guy!**

**Review. Ok?**

**See that button down there? The one that looks so nice, and inviting? Well push it. **


	9. Mmmm Lasagna!

Hey there lovelies!! Sooo…. We FINALLY got 15 reviews. Took long enough. Anyways, Here I am, writing this luuverly story. I left you guys at a pretty big cliffy… and I apologize. But really, it was necessary to get you guys to review!! (Please do so again…. :) it will be the exact same drill as the last time, seeing as though it took you all _ages_ to review. 15 before I update next. Again.) LOVE YOU!! So without any further ado:

**A Different Point of View**

**I think I just asked Bella out. And I think she just said yes. **

**My life just got a whole lot more complicated.**

What would you do if you were out on a date with the most beautiful girl in your school-scratch that- town? Would you woo her, make her swoon with adoration? Or would you completely blow it?

Can you guess which situation I was in?

For all you smartie-pants' out there, good choice! And for the rest of you…well you should get to know me better if you didn't get that one right.

It started out well…but pretty much went to hell after that.

"What would you like to eat Bella?"

Seeing as though our school is right on the outskirts of our town, we have all of the restaurants in town to choose from. All four of them.

"Your choices are: 'Gourmet' Pizza, 'Real' Chinese Meals Galore, Applebees, or Joe's place. I would _not_ recommend the 'Real' Chinese, 'cause anything that they have to put a 'Real" in front of doesn't seem to appealing."

I listed out the choices of food for Bella, because I felt oh-so-intelligent while doing so. Right after I was finished I realized that Bella has been living here much longer than I have, and I was just making a fool out of myself listing off the fast food places that she must already know so well. (See? Not starting out too well….the rest is so much worse…)

"I know! Really, why would they have to put a real in front of anything?! It seems so unnecessary. How can you serve 'fake' Chinese food? It just doesn't seem to make much sense to me. I really don't mind where we go for lunch, I'm open to anything. I'm really not all that hungry though, so I won't be eating much."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm glad that you are eating something though. The girls these days that don't eat anything at all are so unattractive. They look like skin and bones! Yuck. Soo not my thing."

Should I really have said that? It seems kind of intrusive. What if she is anorexic? She never really eats her lunch at lunchtime. Uh-oh. There you go again Edward. Messing things up. Like usual.

"I totally agree. Girls these days have such terrible body image issues. They really need to get over themselves and start thinking about their families and what they are doing to their futures. I'm so glad you feel that way too Edward!"

She…agrees with me? Agreement's good. I like agreement. Maybe I didn't mess up so bad after all…

"I'm thinking we could go to like Joe's Place or something, they serve really great lunches there, and it's a cool place to just hang out."

And they serve cheap food….Teehee! The money I have saved up won't last forever. Man I need a job….

"Joe's place sounds great! I love their…sandwiches! They are my favorite food anywhere!"

"Alright then Bella, we will go there. What type is your favorite sandwich? My favorite is the house club, with extra mayo, mustard and pickles! Although their fish and chips are really good too, I love them with the brown vinegar. And the hamburgers there! I could eat like twenty and not get sick of them."

"Yeah, those things are all great. I like their soups as well. I like the chicken noodle and cauliflower soup the best."

"I didn't know they served cauliflower soups. I'll have to check that out. So, my car is just over here on the left side of the parking lot, and I will have to warn you. It's kinda decrepit and really slow. So you will have to just bare with me while I drive, because it doesn't go very fast."

"Why don't we take my car, Edward? It's very fast and we will get there faster, leaving us much more time to eat and relax."

We got into Bella's car, which was a very snazzy silver Volvo. My old red truck looked like a price of trash compared with her car. He got in, and I sank into the leather seats.

"Bella, your car is ridiculously awesome. Just thought I would put that out there." I announced. "Really, my car is… well I love it, but _your _car is super amazing. How fast does it go?"

"Well, the highest speed is 450km/hr, and it really isn't all that fast. You should see Rosalie's car. It's one of those Italian cars, and its top speed is 680 km/hr. that one is a beauty."

"Wow Bella, your knowledge of cars is really good; _I _don't think I have met a girl with such extensive knowledge of cars. You're cool."

"Haha! Thanks Edward. That's a nice compliment coming from a guy. You know, some of the guys at this school are really chauvinistic. They think that they are just the best and that all women should bow down to them. Like that Mike Newton. I'm glad that he has finally been exposed for the complete screw-up that he is. I mean really, it doesn't take a lot of smarts to realize that killing your pregnant girlfriend is going just a little bit overboard."

"I know. And Mike is really…creepy too. He has his own little "club" and they like hang on every word that he says. He tried to get me to join…even got me onto the football team. But I'm rubbish at that. After the first couple of drills I had realized that I could really only experience the American Dream by watching it on the television. But it's not like I'm missing out on much."

I think that this has been the longest conversation I have had with a girl. Ever. And that's pretty awesome seeing as though Bella is pretty much the most beautiful girl on the face of the planet.

We arrived at the restaurant only twenty minutes into the lunch period. That left us an hour and ten minutes to eat and get back in time for fourth period.

We sat down at the table we chose, because we were there so early we got the pick of the good tables. The waiter handed Bella the menus and left. But not before giving her a lusty stare full of wanting. And I have to say, for a guy, he was pretty good looking. Bella didn't give him a second glance, and that means one of two things: either she has a secret boyfriend that goes to some other school (Don't ask me where, I only just got here!) or she is a lesbian. (_oohh!! Wouldn't I just be super evil if I made Bella a lesbian!?)_

I ordered the lasagna, a welcome change from the never ending platter if fish that I had to make to leave room in the freezer, which is almost as big as I am by the way, for Charlie's fishing fetish.

Bella ordered the chicken strips with fries, and water.

We made small talk about the table, which was a triangle. Weirdest thing ever. What kind of a freak makes a triangular table? There was one perk to this peculiar seating arrangement. Bella and I had to sit closer than we would have normally had to at a square table. Maybe this guy was like a crazy romantic or something…?

Anyways, we spent the whole afternoon talking, but as we spent more time together, it seemed like she got a lot more uptight, and tense. I would be talking, or eating and she would say something and then go back to picking her food apart. I never once saw her actually put a piece in her mouth, but over the course of lunch the pile of food on her plate got smaller and smaller.

Here is another really weird thing. I maybe might have just been making it up, or imagining it. But I _swear_ I saw her eyes go from the beautiful browns tones that I practically have memorized…already; to a darker, more sinister colour of brown. Near the ending of lunch, they almost seemed black.

Things had been going downhill ever since we got here. I kept telling myself that maybe she just didn't like the food, or that she was just uncomfortable being seen with me. Because believe me, we were getting peculiar stares from all of the surrounding triangle tables.

I don't know what it was, but right as soon as I ate my last piece of lasagna, which was so good, best meal I have had in my life…mainly because I was eating it with the most desired girl in the city…but anyways, right when I swallowed that last bite, Bella called for the waiter, who immediately came right over. He had been watching her the whole time jumping to supply her with her every need. She really didn't need much of anything though. She didn't even finish her water. She asked for the bill and he brought it right over. I offered to bay, but she had already placed a twenty and a ten on the table a got up. I jumped up behind her and followed her to the car. I got in, and stayed quiet, thinking that I had already messed everything up, might as well not screw it up any more.

She drove us to the school in silence, and dropped me off with ten minutes to spare before classes started again. She went to go and find a parking space in the empty parking lot. She drove all the way to the other side of the lot, and I got her not-so-subtle hint.

"Stay away"

So I did, and for all the rest of the classes that day I had with her, I stayed away. Not trying to talk to her or even look at her. Much. It's so hard not to though. She's just so pretty…

I noticed once, while starting at her (note to self: STOP!!) that her eyes where pitch black. She looked really stressed out, and a little bit angry, so I kept my distance.

What could have caused such a drastic change of mood? I was pleasant throughout lunch…or at least I thought I was. Maybe I should have opened her door for her, or pulled out her chair at the table…Maybe I should have forced her to let me pay the bill.

I was in such a state of happiness that I had forgotten all those gentlemanly rules that my mother had endlessly drilled into my head.

I probably had offended Bella in those ways that stupid petty high school girls tend to get offended. The small, little things. And then they never tell you what is bothering them, and they just get all uptight and mean about it.

I really hope Bella isn't like that.


End file.
